warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammerwiki:Intro video
The Warhammer: Age of Reckoning Introductory Video showcases many of the playable careers, NPC mobs, races and abilities present within the game itself. Overview Storyline The video begins by panning out on a map of the Old World, which is emblazoned with the phrase "The Age of Reckoning." It then cuts to the scene of a Destruction seige of an Empire town. As the beseigers close on the walls, Tchar'zanek, leader of the armies of Tzeentch and primary Chaos figure within the WAR storyline, orders a bombardment. A great ball of what appears to be warpstone is fired, and destroys the main gate. Action then cuts to a Goblin. From his pocket he pulls a concoction of fungus and unknown substances and throws it on the ground. A puff of smoke rises, and out of it steps a Squig. The Goblin strikes the squig several times, causing it to grow. The Squig proceeds to swallow the Goblin before bounding through the destroyed gate of the Keep. As it enters the courtyard beyond the gate, it encounters a Dwarf. The Dwarf is firing away with his rifle, cutting down attackers. The Squig hops onto the dwarf, but before killing him it is reduced to ashes. The focus then shifts to an Imperial Bright Wizard, the cause of the Squig's destruction. The Bright Wizard continues to use Aqshy, or fire magic, to destroy the hordes of enemies pouring through the breach. As his attentions remained focus on the carnage in front of him, the mutated sword-arm of a Chaos Marauder punches through his chest. The Bright Wizard slumps down and disappears from the scene. Attention turns to the Marauder, who stands victorious over his fallen human foe. Before he can continue his onslaught, arrows appear in his chest. He searches for the source of these irritations and spots a High Elf Shadow Warrior on a nearby rooftop. He gives chase to her as she strategically withdraws to a back alley. The Marauder scours the area around him for the Shadow Warrior, but receives two more arrows to the eyes. The camera pans to the Shadow Warrior, who stands at the end of the alley. She draws two long blades and rushes her large foe. The pair begin to fight in melee combat. The inherent differences between the brutish and strong Chaos Marauder and fluid and graceful High Elf Shadow Warrior are shown as the two battle. The Shadow Warrior succesfully removes her opponent's mutated arm, and quickly finishes him off soon after. As soon as she is done fighting, she is moving again, looking for another opportunity to ambush an opponent. Suddenly, she stops moving, and her attention goes down to her legs. Ice creeps up them slowly, pinning her in place. Into the scene steps a Dark Elf Sorceress, a distorted mirror image of her High Elf Cousin. Both are slender and lithe, but the Dark Elf has raven-black hair while the High Elf sports birght blonde hair. The Dark Elf Sorceress looks at her cousin with contempt and arrogance, slowly approaching her. Before her malevolent intentions can come to fruition, a warhorn sounds in the distance. The Dark Elf blows her cousin a kiss and disappears. At this point, the Bright Wizard who was injured earlier returns to the scene and thaws out the frozen limbs of the Shadow Warrior. The pair make their way back towards the front gate of the town. Action cuts to a Black Orc, who is toying with a downed Empire soldier. He slams the soldier into a stone staircase several times, hears another blow on the warhorn, finishes the soldier off and leaves. Into the scene walk the Shadow Warrior and Bright Mage, joining the slowly recovering Dwarven Engineer. The trio ready themselves for whatever is to come with steely-eyed looks of determination. Through the front gate walks Tchar'zanek, who calmly surveys the scene. He steps forward, and behind him emerges the form of a Greater Daemon of Tzeentch, a Lord of Change. The intro video ends with a Khazalid-encrusted warhammer and a Chaos axe coming to rest behind a shielf emblazoned with the logo of WAR itself. Featured Careers The video features many of the playable classes featured in WAR. On the side of Order, the video shows a Dwarven Engineer, a High Elf Shadow Warrior, and a Human Bright Wizard. On the side of Destruction, the video shows a Goblin Squig Herder and a Black Orc from the Greenskin faction, a Chaos Marauder, and a Dark Elf Sorceress. It also showcases some of the abilities present within the classes. It shows a Goblin Squig Herder using Squig Armor, an Engineer using a Gun Turret, a Marauder using a Bone Blade Mutation, a Bright Wizard using fire magic, a High Elf Shadow Warrior using both ranged and melee combat skills and a Dark Elf Sorceress using Dark Magic. Category:Warhammer Online